


Rupture de stock

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cigarettes, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost d'une ancienne ficlet écrite sur le prompt d'Alaiya : "C'est le drame: on n'a plus de clopes !" avec le couple Deathmask/Shura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rupture de stock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



« T'aurais pas une clope à me filer ? »

Le Sicilien ouvrit un oeil. Cosmos familier, haute stature, musculature pâle, cheveux et yeux noirs... Dans la fraîcheur du portique, le visiteur s'était arrêté à la tête du hamac, attaché entre deux colonnes. Mais on n'interrompait pas une séance de farniente pour si peu...

« Tu me les fends, Durandal. Venir jusque ici juste pour une clope. T'as vraiment aucune dignité. Pauvre drogué. T'avais qu'à faire des réserves. Ou descendre tes fesses jusqu'à Rodorio. »

« _J'ai_ fait des réserves. Mais mes cartouches ont disparu. Et on est dimanche.»

Le Cancer eut un petit rire, referma les yeux.

« Et tu me donneras quoi en échange, hein ? »

« Pff, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi... Un verre ? »

L'Italien eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est tout ? Si tu veux tenir jusqu'à demain matin, il va me falloir au moins une bouteille. »

« T'as gagné... »

Deathmask sauta à bas de son lit estival, puis entraîna son collègue dans les entrailles de son temple. Arrivé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et de cuisine, il brandit une grande clef rouillée.

« Ça, c'est la clef qui ouvre le paradis, ma tortilla. »

Shura, impassible, crut avoir mal entendu. Le Cancer lui montrait un gros coffre en bois sous la meurtrière, à gauche du matelas et à côté d'un morceau de plaque d'un bas-relief style Parthénon dont il s'était fait un chevet.

« T'as piqué ça où, sur l'Acropole ? », demanda l'Hispanique en allant tâter le marbre.

Deathmask ne répondit pas à la pique et ouvrit son coffre.

« C'est une antiquité, touche pas... Un paquet, ça suffira ? »

« Oui. »

« Attends... Mes cartouches ne sont plus là ! »

« T'as du les ranger autre part. »

« J'ai l'air d'avoir des meubles ? »

« Non... »

Shura lâcha le marbre et rejoignit son collègue.

« Elles ne sont plus là ? »

« C'est impossible... »

« C'est un des gardes qui t'aura dépouillé », conclut le Capricorne.

« Tu crois sérieusement qu'un de ces abrutis oserait venir ici pour me piquer mes précieuses cigarettes ? »

« Ouais, t'as raison, ça doit être un cher collègue. Il t'en reste d'autres ailleurs ? »

« Non... Je viens de finir mon paquet. »

« Comment on va faire ? »

« On n'a plus qu'à récupérer les mégots. »

 

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, planqué dans les canyons de l'Attique (?), un adolescent télépathe au visage criblé de tâches de rousseur... essayait une seconde fois.

Fumer était vraiment déplaisant, mais ça donnait un style.

 

 


End file.
